


Unintended Consequences

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, unexpected orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Prowl resorts to unorthodox methods for Sideswipe's punishment
Relationships: Prowl/Sideswipe (Transformers), Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Anon's Maccadam's Back Room First Run Prompt: Prowl decides to try out this Earth-style discipline called spanking. It doesn't seem to be working though. For some reason, Sideswipe keeps overloading right there in Prowl's lap. Prowl/Twins

“I feel as if I am at my wits’ end with you, Sideswipe,” Prowl announced, dropping his stylus onto his desk’s surface. He leaned forward, rubbing his aching chevron with one hand while glaring at the mech in question. Sideswipe and his twin were both present today, although Prowl had suspicions that this time around at least, Sunstreaker had had nothing to do with the prank Prowl had called them in to discuss.

Prowl could usually tell based on the strength of Sunstreaker’s glare and who it was aimed at. Usually it was of a mild strength and in Prowl’s direction. But sometimes, the intense glare directed at Sideswipe made Prowl think that the hellion would just burst into flame one of these days.

“You and me both,” Sunstreaker muttered. Sideswipe glanced over at his twin, rolled his optics, and looked back at Prowl.

… apparently long familiarity provided a sort of immunity.

Pity. Sometimes Prowl lovingly entertained thoughts of Sideswipe writhing in agony as flames as red as his own paintjob consumed him.

Prowl wasn’t proud of those thoughts. Yet he dared anyone who dealt with Sideswipe’s ridiculousness long enough to think differently.

Hmm. Think differently…

“So… what? Does that means we can end this little conversation? Because as much as I love looking at ya, sir, I got things to do. To Sunstreaker actually, preferably before his bottom coat dries completely and he makes me start all over.”

Prowl glanced over at the other twin noting that the golden color did seem a little less bright than normal. Ah. So that’s why the glare was extra furious today.

Hmm… bottom coat… bottom….

All of a sudden, Prowl had an idea. A horrible, potentially disastrous idea, but one he just couldn’t seem to shake.

“I’m afraid you may have to, as we are not done,” Prowl announced, raising his chin and narrowing his optics. Something about Prowl’s expression must have alarmed Sideswipe because his grin faded and apprehension flashed across his face.

“Come here.”

Sideswipe looked taken back. “Uh… what?”

Prowl gestured for Sideswipe to approach, sliding his own chair backwards in preparation. “Your hearing is perfectly fine. You heard me: come here.”

Sideswipe stood and shuffled forward two steps before stopping. He glanced back at Sunstreaker, but while Sunstreaker appeared curious, he wasn’t protesting either.

“What for exactly?” Sideswipe asked warily.

“You are a frontline warrior,” Prowl stated. “I’ve been going about this all wrong, I see that now. You understand violence; you deal with it on a daily basis. You respect it and respond to it. So that is what I will employ for your punishment.”

Sideswipe blinked at him for a moment before raising both of his hands in surrender. “Prowl. Sir. Come on… you can’t… you can’t hit me because I turned the minis pink! There’s a rule about that!”

Prowl smiled triumphantly. “Ah, so you admit it. Excellent! Come forth and receive your punishment. And as I am the only one who knows all the rules within the Autobot guidelines, you will have to take my word that there is not a regulation regarding what I have in mind.”

“Believe it or not, I actually _do_ know all the rules within the Autobot guidelines and there is _definitely_ something in there about corporal punishment!” Sideswipe protested, backing up a step.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

Prowl shot up from his chair and grabbed Sideswipe’s closest arm, yanking him forwards. Sideswipe yelped in surprise but didn’t fight the pull, his optics wide and uncertain.

“Needs must in war,” Prowl proclaimed as he sat back in his seat. Still holding Sideswipe’s wrist, Prowl gestured to his exposed lap. “Lay across, please.”

Prowl had never seen Sideswipe so befuddled. It was honestly very gratifying and Prowl took a few image captures. If nothing else came out of this, at least he would have those.

“… across? What? What are you going to do? Spank me?” Sideswipe asked shrilly. “That’s…”

“That’s exactly what I intend to do,” Prowl said, squeezing Sideswipe’s wrist. “Now, hurry up. The sooner we begin, the sooner we can end.”

Sideswipe’s pedes scuffed against the floor as he tentatively crept closer. “Are you… are you seriously going to _spank_ me? Sunny?”

Sunstreaker met his twin’s incredulous stare with an unimpressed look. Prowl was actually a little surprised. He hadn’t really considered how Sunstreaker might react to his brother’s handling but it seemed he was just as vexed at Sideswipe as Prowl was.

“I mean… he’s the boss, Sides. Gotta do what he says,” Sunstreaker replied nonchalantly, gesturing towards Prowl.

“Oh, fuck you,” Sideswipe snapped. “See if I ever help you with your paint job again!”

Seeing that he would get no assistance from his twin, Sideswipe jerkily bent over Prowl’s lap, one hand on the desk to steady himself. He started muttering to himself, but he awkwardly laid down across Prowl’s thighs nonetheless, pedes waving in the air as he became off balanced.

“Primus on a pogostick!” he spat, clutching at one chair leg and Prowl’s shin to keep from falling onto his head. “All right, you don’t even have to hit me – I am well and truly embarrassed right now and I promise I’ll never pull another prank ever again as long as you let me back up.”

Prowl placed one palm flat on Sideswipe’s upper back and the other on his farthest thigh, just below his aft. Sideswipe froze, a sound almost like a whimper floating up from around Prowl’s feet.

“No. I do not think I will,” Prowl said and lifted his hand to bring it down sharply across Sideswipe’s aft. Sideswipe promptly yipped and flailed his legs; Prowl had to quickly spread his thighs to better keep Sideswipe balanced. It was a bit of a precarious position considering Sideswipe was several feet taller than Prowl.

“Primus. Oh, fucking Pit…” Sideswipe said faintly, his fingers tightening around Prowl’s ankle. “I can’t believe you actually just spanked me.”

“Oh, I am not done,” Prowl said, hitting the same spot again and causing Sideswipe to squirm. “I want you to remember this. I want you to remember what I have had to resort to because you have given me no other option.”

Prowl unleashed a flurry of blows, having enough presence of mind to vary where they landed in order not to cause actual damage. Despite his previous fantasies, he didn’t want to actually _hurt_ Sideswipe. He just wanted to give Sideswipe a punishment so humiliating that he wouldn’t dare repeat the behavior that provoked it.

He had to admit it was a little heady. To finally… _finally_ have some semblance of control over Sideswipe, even if it was through an extremely unorthodox manner. For a few moments, Prowl lost himself in the act, so much so that he utterly and completely disregarded the increasingly desperate pleas of the mech writhing in his lap.

It was only Sunstreaker calling Prowl’s name repeatedly that finally roused him out of his daze.

“What?!” Prowl exclaimed, head snapping up with a glare. Sunstreaker had stood at some point and was now hovering at the side of Prowl’s desk. He glanced down at his whimpering brother and then back up at Prowl.

“You need to stop,” Sunstreaker said. Just to be contrary, Prowl hit Sideswipe again, this time over the seam of his upper thigh and aft. Sideswipe’s entire body jerked with the blow.

“Prowl… Prowl… please stop…!” Sideswipe gasped, weakly struggling to lift his head. “Promise… I’m gonna… _please_ …”

“Are you telling me what to do?” Prowl asked, voice silky and even. Sunstreaker, being Sunstreaker, ignored the inherent danger in Prowl’s tone.

“You really need to stop or you’re not going to like the consequences,” Sunstreaker replied, gaze landing back on Sideswipe. Was that a flash of concern Prowl saw in Sunstreaker’s optics?

Well, too bad. Sideswipe wasn’t truly being harmed and Sunstreaker knew what his brother was like. He should do a better job of keeping Sideswipe out of trouble.

“And I think,” Prowl raised his hand and swatted Sideswipe’s overly warm plating again, “you should be more careful,” another smack, “or else I might take _you_ over my knee next.”

The next blow was probably the harshest and stung Prowl’s hand enough to make him shake it with a hiss. The slight rattle of his own plating was nearly enough to cover the shaky, choked off moan Sideswipe produced. Prowl still heard the odd, pained noise however, and he stroked over Sideswipe’s aft in concern, searching for an injury. As soon as his fingers brushed against Sideswipe’s closest thigh, his hips jerked.

Prowl froze as he felt something warm and wet splash against the inside of his knee. As Sideswipe abruptly fell limp with a tiny sigh, Prowl’s head cleared with a burst of line-freezing horror.

Had he really just hit one of the soldiers under his command? Had he spanked him until his aft was hot to the touch and until that soldier had… had…

Prowl jerked his hands away, holding them up as if in surrender.

“Oh no. Oh, Primus… I… I cannot believe I… are you all right?” Prowl demanded.

“… can I get up now?” Sideswipe asked in a quiet, subdued voice.

“Yes! Yes, of course! Sunstreaker, help your brother,” Prowl instructed, not wanting to touch Sideswipe any further. He wasn’t sure he would be of much help anyway; his hands felt numb although he couldn’t determine if that was from the shock or the blows he had landed on Sideswipe’s frame.

In a daze, Prowl watched as Sunstreaker cleared the corner of the desk and reached for his brother. Trembling, Sideswipe shot out a hand and used Sunstreaker’s shoulder to push himself upright. He twisted at the waist and using the desk behind him as support, started to slide off Prowl’s lap.

What started as a controlled movement quickly turned into an uncoordinated flail and Sideswipe ended up landing in a heap between Prowl’s pedes. Venting heavily, Sideswipe stared up at Prowl, a glazed look to his features and trickles of lubricant staining his inner thighs.

“You… you overloaded!” Prowl gasped, pointing a finger at Sideswipe’s exposed interface array. His spike was slowly sinking back into its sheath and when Prowl glanced down, he realized that the thin stream of wetness on the inside of his knee was transfluid.

“Yeah… surprised… surprised me a bit as well,” Sideswipe admitted, his engine ticking loudly as it cooled. “Tried to tell you… Sunny too.”

“Told you you wouldn’t like the consequences,” Sunstreaker muttered, gazing up at Prowl as he knelt down by Sideswipe. Sunstreaker’s face was devoid of expression but his optics were several shades darker than normal.

“Maybe if you had gone into better detail about what those consequences would be…!” Prowl snapped, helplessly gesturing towards Sideswipe’s lap. “Sideswipe, this was not what I had intended!”

“No biggie. But… new deal…” Sideswipe said. He leaned against Sunstreaker when his brother wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’ll stop… 95% of all my pranks… if… if you promise to do that to me… on the regular…” 

Prowl’s mouth moved soundlessly for several moments before words actually emerged. “I do not know what to say to that. Wait… 95%?”

Sideswipe shrugged. “Yeah. If I stop pranking Ratchet… he’ll think I don’t love him anymore.”

~ End


End file.
